


That Time Hughes Walked into Roy's Office Drunk (again)

by WoffWoff



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoffWoff/pseuds/WoffWoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hughes, leave Mustang alone, he was actually doing his work on time.</p><p>EDIT (2015): Yoooo, lmfao I forgot I wrote this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time Hughes Walked into Roy's Office Drunk (again)

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy so this is my first something for FMA, I hope you guys like it! <3

          Roy had been filling out count papers for the forces when there was a strange thump at his door, like something was thrown at the other side. Or a body hitting it. He looked up to see the door open and sat up straighter when Hughes came stumbling into his office. His hair was slightly disheveled, his jacket was unbuttoned, and the smile on his face wasn't his usual _the-asshole_ one but his _the-drinking-asshole_ one. He and the rest of the majors had gone out drinking for the night. They were celebrating the casualty-free integration of a resource town to the northeast. Roy stood and crossed the room, closing the door. He carefully guided Hughes by his shoulders to an extra chair set against a wall. "Sit." He turned to leave his friend to sober up but the end of his sleeve was suddenly caught in a fist and he was dragged back.

"What--"

"Sit with me," Hughes tugged him down but Roy pulled back. Hughes laughed a little bit as Roy stepped back to get a look at him. The man's face was tinted red, his eyes were half-lidded, and he was squinting and blinking excessively like he was trying to see clearer. His body slumped in the chair. He really was a mess.

"You can't drink like this anymore," he folded his arms. "You have a wife, a _daughter_ \--"

"And she's the cutest daughter in the world!" Hughes reminded him loudly before he rubbed at his forehead, chuckling. "Did I tell you," he began much quieter, "how she played hide and seek with the neighbors' kids the other day? She won."

Roy rolled his eyes with a small smile. "How'd you even get here without getting hit or something?" He walked over to the front of his desk, leaned back against it with his palms to the edge, and glanced back at Hughes. He was attempting to rise out of the chair. Eventually, he managed to get on his feet.

"Got a ride." The man set his glasses down on the table beside him. "Don't remember the driver," he mumbled, making his way over. Roy stiffened, ready to catch him at any moment. "But I told him to take me here..." As Hughes closed the distance between them, Roy noticed his mistake too late. Now he was backed against the desk, Hughes staring him down, their bodies nearly touching. "Said my friend'll take care of me."

Roy noticed he'd been holding his breath and cleared his throat. Hughes grinned, his bright eyes staring boldly into Roy's. The flame alchemist had about half a mind to snap his fingers and burn the man sober. "Maes--" He started with a warning tone in his voice, but whatever Roy was going to say got lost on the way out when the taller man leaned forward and set to making marks on his neck. Hughes started rolling his hips against him and that was when Roy let himself shudder. "Don't do that--"

"You want me to stop?" Hughes' lips ghosted over his skin, and when he spoke, the smell of alcohol on his breath was sweet and familiar. Roy didn't say anything but when Hughes picked up where he left off, he groaned his name in defeat. Hughes pulled back to grin at him. "Aw, what happened to that commanding voice you had just a while ago?"

Fuck you, Hughes.


End file.
